Once Upon A Mystery
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Sherlock had always been drawn to an unsolved mystery like a moth to a flame much to John's dismay so when Molly brings an age old Russian Mystery to Sherlock's attention, it's just too good to ignore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Unsolved Mystery**

* * *

Molly was house sitting 221B Baker Street as Mrs Hudson was currently on her annual holiday cruise; Molly spent her days reading as John and Sherlock were currently away on a case that unfortunately left Molly in the dark as when they were to be home but it turned out that they were home earlier than she first thought as this case only kept them away for 3 months unlike the last which kept them both away a whole year much to Mrs Hudson' disapproval,

"Hey Molls" John greeted as he dragged two suitcases into the flat and Molly giggled,

"I don't remember you two taking luggage" she pointed out and John sighed,

"We didn't... These are full of Sherlock's notes from the case" he grumbled with a mock shudder causing Molly to giggle once again,

"Where is the great scholar?" she asked teasingly as she bookmarked her page,

"Arguing with his brother" he provided,

"What you reading?" he asked curiously as he put the kettle on and Molly smiled standing,

"It's all about an age old Russian mystery regarding a young grand duchess that went missing" she explained and didn't see how John's eyes widen in terror,

"no no no no no" he said quickly and grabbed the book before throwing it out the window and Molly looked mortified,

"John! What the hell was that for?!" she demanded angrily but John wasn't swayed,

"I have a list of mysteries not to mention in front of Sherlock and that particular mystery is at the top of said list" he said desperately and Molly rolled her eyes,

"Oh come on. Sherlock's not that bad" she said and it was then that the detective burst into the flat,

"John look! Someone threw a perfectly good book of an unsolved mystery out the window" he said almost teasingly and John smacked his hand to his face in defeat and Molly couldn't help but giggle,

"Yes Sherlock. That book would be mine... I tripped and it flew out the window" she said with a scowl aimed at John who smiled guiltily,

"Hmmmmmm I didn't know you were a fan of mysteries, Miss Hooper" he said and Molly rolled her eyes,

"I tell you all the time that I love mysteries but you always..." she tried,

"I must have Mycroft book myself and John a trip to Russia. Learing more of this mystery will be most intriguing" he said and John groaned,

"Oh come on! We just got back" he practically begged and Sherlock smiled brightly,

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?" he asked and the doctor scowled,

"That isn't what I meant" he growled and Molly frowned,

"Oh come on. I've always wanted to go to Russia and learn more about the Romanov Mystery" she said and Sherlock frowned,

"Oh I don't know, Molly. You've never liked mysteries, you might get bored" he said and Molly growled,

"I keep telling you. I love Mysteries!" she yelled and Sherlock smiled brightly,

"Well it's about time" he said causing Molly to groan and John to chuckle,

"Come on Sherlock, Let her come with us" John said but the detective frowned,

"I'm not sure..." he mumbled and Molly folded her arms,

"Можете ли вы свободно говорить по-русски, Шерлок?"

She asked and Sherlock frowned even more but John smiled brightly,

"Yeah she's coming with us" he said simply.

* * *

 **Yes Molly can speak Fluent Russian haha :D translation for what she said:**

 **"Can You Speak fluent Russian, Sherlock?" :D lol**

 **This story will be based on stuff shown in the 1997 animated film of Anastasia. What do you think? Should I continue?**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dusty Memories**

* * *

The plane journey for Sherlock was in a word, tedious but lucky for Molly, whom had brought along her noise cancelling headphones, couldn't hear his none stop moaning but things were not so lucky for John whom had to endure it for the whole flight.

* * *

Saint Petersburg was bustling with activity much to Molly's delight as she admired the many new and exciting sights as the three made their way to the Catherine Palace.

* * *

Sherlock had received permission to explore the old ruin along with Molly and John thanks to Mycroft but the task of removing old wooden boards from one of the many doorways fell to John and it resulted in him falling backwards with a groan as the doorway finally became useable and Molly helped the doctor up as Sherlock entered the old palace.

* * *

Molly looked around the old palace with a frown,

"This place is so sad... The Romanovs were such kind people... They didn't deserve such a tragic end" she murmured as she wiped dust from an old mirror and Sherlock nodded silently as he moved into the old ballroom,

"Quiet tragic for such grand architecture to fall into disrepair" he murmured as Molly made her way down the staircase that stood to his left and approached a giant portrait that was hardly visible due to the debris that covered it but Molly carefully wiped it away,

"Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia" she said as she looked upon the youthful painted image of the girl that stood within the canvas,

"The family certainly were grand" John said looking at the dusty painting and Molly nodded in agreement,

"What happened?" Sherlock asked curiously and Molly looked down sadly,

"Many said that the Romanov family had been cursed by a man whose heart had been tarnished with hatred and jealousy. Others say he was simply a traitor who turned more against the family causing the palace to be attacked and the family were forced to flee but... Unfortunately, their escape failed" Molly explained and Sherlock took a step towards the painting,

"And what of the young duchess?" he asked,

"Anastasia was only 8 years old at the time and although her demise was most likely... Her body was never found" Molly said sadly and John shook his head disgusted,

"The entire family... Lost just because of one jealous bast..." he tried,

"Language, John" Sherlock warned firmly before looking around,

"Well, this place is huge so I say splitting up is the most logical move" he said to which Molly and John nodded in agreement.

* * *

John went to search one of the wings whilst Sherlock to the other and Molly found herself exploring one of the many corridors and see a shadow that was following her but then vanished into a door she just passed and it opened slowly of its own accord causing Molly to turn curiously and looked around,

"John?... Sherlock?... Is that you?" she called out before opening the door slightly more and peered inside to find one of the many bedrooms and she slowly stepped inside.

* * *

The room was in a word, trashed. Most likely caused by raiders but Molly gave a sad smile as she knelt down to examine what could only be an old dolls house built into the shape of Russian Architecture and as she opened it, Molly heard echoed voices around her,

" _Anastasia, Come Back!"_ Yelled a voice,

" _My music box!"_ yelled another,

" _Get them!"_ yelled multiple voices and Molly stood quickly but the voices vanished and she breathed heavily,

"I... I must be hearing things" she murmured to herself and nodded, reassuring herself before going to leave but quickly fell back startled when two transparent figures were lead towards the wall at the side of the room by a young transparent boy,

" _Quickly. Out the servants quarters"_ the ghostly boy ordered and Molly saw him push the the ageing lady and the young girl through a hidden doorway before closing it after them and Molly closed her eyes tightly as she heard soldiers break into the room but the room soon fell silent once more and Molly slowly opened her eyes and breathed heavily,

"SHERLOCK!" She yelled.

It didn't take long for the detective and the doctor to come running,

"Molly, what happened? Are you ok?" Sherlock demanded as he knelt next to her but Molly seemed to be in paralised shock.

* * *

The three ended up back at their hotel and John wrapped a comforting blanket around Molly's shoulder before handing her a mug of hot chocolate,

"What did you see, Molly?" Sherlock asked gently but she didn't look at him, she kept her eyes on the liquid chocolate floating within her mug,

"I... I saw... Ghosts" she whispered,

"I... I heard them" she murmured quietly,

"Perhaps it was a trick of the light or you knocked something over and spooked yourself?" Sherlock proposed but Molly shook her head quickly before looking up at him,

"No, Sherlock" she began firmly,

"I saw Anastasia and... There was an old lady with her and... This young boy helped them escape but... I don't know what happened after that... They vanished" Molly murmured and John looked at Sherlock, concerned for their friend,

"You do believe me... Don't you?" she asked them both and watched as Sherlock frowned,

"It... It seems very unlikely" he offered sorrowfully and Molly looked at Sherlock firmly,

"I wouldn't lie about this Sherlock" she said and John sat next to her,

"We know you wouldn't Molly. We believe... that... you believe you saw something" he managed and Molly glared at them both,

"If you don't believe me then surely what I saw of that secret passage must be a hallucination and that secret passage doesn't exist" Molly argued and Sherlock nodded in agreement,

"Yes... Perhaps you are right. We'll go back and check" he said but when Molly tried to stand, he stopped her,

"Tomorrow, Molly. You need rest. We all do" he said gently and Molly sighed before nodding in agreement.

* * *

That night as John and Sherlock slept, Molly sketched a rough drawing of what she had seen and closed her eyes.

* * *

" _Quickly. Out the servant's quarters" the young servant boy ordered as the old lady and an eight year old Anastasia made their way into the passage._

* * *

Molly opened her eyes remembering she saw something within the ghostly vision out of the corner of her eye. The young Anastasia had dropped something as she made her way into the secret passage. A small Music box.

* * *

 **What do you think? Are you on the edge of your seat? Should I continue? Let me know in the reviews to unlock chapter 3.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Ruins Of Memory**

* * *

Sherlock, John and Molly made their way back to the palace the very next day and Molly stopped to tie her shoelace as the doctor and the detective made their way to the bed chamber in which Molly had seen the supposed _"Ghosts"._

* * *

As Molly finished tying her shoelace, she heard the echoing sound of music playing coming from the ballroom and she made her way towards the door and looked inside to see the transparent form of a man faced away from her, standing in the middle of the grand room and she slowly approached him,

"Who... Who are you?" Molly asked cautiously and the man turned before giving her a warm smile and Molly tilted her head before looking towards the portrait at the top of the stairs behind him before reaching his gaze once more,

"Tsar Nicholas The Second" she murmured and watched as he bowed honourably to her before holding out his transparent hand towards her but before Molly could even think about placing her hand in his. He vanished.

* * *

It was 15 minuets later when Molly joined Sherlock and John inside the bed chamber to find Sherlock shining a torch into an opening within the wall as a hidden panel stood ajar,

"You were right, Molly. There is a secret passage here" he said before looking at her with a smile which soon became an expression of concern,

"Molly... You look as pale as death" he commented and she gave a nervous giggle,

"Thanks" she teased before hugging herself with a sad expression,

"It's just... There's so much sadness in this place" she said and Sherlock nodded in understanding before turning his attention back to the passageway,

"This was most likely used by the servants of the palace. It's probably connected to a series of other passageways as well" he explained,

"Any leading outside?" John asked and Sherlock nodded,

"Most likely" he murmured and Molly heard the sound of children's laughed echoing in the air and she turned quickly,

"Did you guys hear that?" she asked and the two men looked at her confused,

"Hear what?" John asked but Molly shook her head after a moment,

"N... Nothing. It was just the wind" she said and the two men nodded before going back to examining the passageway and Molly quietly slipped out the room to clear her head,

"I must be losing my mind. I keep hearing things" she murmured to herself and looked upwards stretching her neck mussels as she tried to relax but when she lowered her head once more she saw a steaming teacup sitting on an old table that had not been sitting there before,

"And... Apparently I'm seeing things too" she murmured before approaching the cup cautiously and hesitantly but her hand to the handle and lifted it much to her surprise that something that couldn't possibly be real could actually be lifted,

" _You like Hot water with lemon too?"_ a voice asked from behind her causing Molly to turn to see a transparent little girl standing there,

"I... Yes actually. I do" Molly answered hesitantly and the little girl giggled,

" _You're dressed very funny"_ she commented before holding up a piece of paper,

" _Do you like my drawing?"_ she asked and Molly nodded as she looked at the child's sketch of a girl sitting upon a stool,

"Yes, It's lovely. You're a very talented drawer" Molly praised and the girl smiled proudly,

" _Thank you, My sister Helga said it looked like a pig riding on a donkey"_ she said with a pout but smiled again quickly,

" _But I know Grand ma ma will love it. I'm going to give it to her at the party tonight"_ she said happily with a giggle causing Molly to smile brightly,

"Molly?... You ok?" asked someone from behind her and she stood turning quickly to find John looking at her with concern,

"Where you talking to someone?" he asked carefully and Molly smiled before shrugging her shoulders, knowing he'd think she were crazy if she told him the truth,

"Just thinking out loud, really" she explained and the doctor held a look of relief,

"Ok, we're gonna head back to the hotel in a bit" he said before going to head back into the room,

"Actually... I thought I'd camp here tonight" she said causing him to look at her surprised but she just smiled brightly,

"It's not every day that you get to spend the night in a Russian palace" she said with a giggle but John looked unsure,

"I don't know. What do you think, Sherlock?" he asked the detective who had came and stood next to him,

"Actually I think it's a good idea. She can hold the fort in case any individuals break in and try to cause Vandalism" he said to which Molly nodded,

"Yep, that's what I was thinking" she said and Sherlock chuckled giving a comforting pat to John's Shoulder,

"She'll be fine" he assured before looking back at Molly,

"I'll get John to bring you a camp bed and other previsions" he said to which Molly nodded thankfully as Sherlock went to take a phone call and John followed shortly after him.

* * *

 **What do you think is happening to Molly? Post your theories in order to unlock chapter 4!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Melody**

* * *

Molly's dream filled mind was filled with music as she slept causing her to toss and turn despite how soothing and relaxing the melody was but it was a sudden light that made her stir and she opened her eyes slowly before sitting up with a yawn and her eyes soon became wide at the sight of the palace; It was if it had come back to life,

" _You can't go to the ball dressed like that, My dear"_ a voice said causing Molly to stand and turn,

"Tsar Nicholas" she said gently and rewarded with an honourable bow and Molly was surprised as the man's transparent form became whole,

" _Do not look so terror filled, my dear girl. This is a celebration after all. Tonight we celebrate The Romanov Tricentennial"_ The Tsar said proudly with a smile,

"But... I... I'm not supposed to be here" Molly said helplessly,

"Surely this is a dream" she said more to herself and heard the man before her chuckle,

" _But of course this is a dream"_ he confirmed causing Molly to look at him confused as a woman in a stunning dress came to stand by his side, placing her hand on his arm,

" _This night is a night filled with dreams and celebration. My Wife Alexandra will be happy to provide you with a gown for tonight's' event"_ he assured and the lady on his arm smiled kindly,

" _But of course, I am more than happy to help"_ she said and suddenly everything became a blur and when everything came back into focus, Molly was standing at the door to the ballroom in a stunning Russian gown and Empress Alexandra smiled happily at her,

" _I hope you enjoy the evening"_ she bid before going to join her husband.

* * *

Molly watched the guests dance but she couldn't help but notice that their faces were blurred apart from the Tsar's family and everything suddenly seemed to slow down as she saw a young Anastasia dancing with her father and she watched as he put his young daughter down and Molly was stunned as the young duchess came and hugged her around the waist,

" _I'm glad you're here"_ Anastasia said with a bright smile and a giggle but Molly couldn't help but frown,

"But... Why am I here?" Molly asked hesitantly and heard the young girl giggle once more,

" _Because you're the only one that can help"_ she said simply,

" _Indeed"_ Tsar Nicholas agreed coming to stand by his daughter,

" _We are but projections caused by what you have seen so far"_ the emperor explained and Molly frowned before closing her eyes tightly and when she opened them again the palace was once again a ruin and she stood in her normal pyjamas and only the transparent form of a young Anastasia stood before her with a sad expression,

" _You must help me"_ the child begged,

" _My family. I can't find them. I'm lost... We are all doomed to haunt this place until we are all reunited once and for all"_ Anastasia said and Molly frowned,

"But... If you are all haunting this place then... surely you can find each other." she said,

"Why do you need my help? Why am I the only one that sees you?" Molly asked confused,

" _I'm afraid I do not know. You are the first that has come here and has held the ability to see the spirits that haunt this place but... If you can see us then surely you must be able to help"_ Anastasia said earnestly and Molly frowned, unsure,

"Surely my friend, Sherlock would be more suited to this" she murmured, not holding much faith in herself,

" _If your friend were destined to help then he would have the ability to see us... Please. Help us"_ The young girl begged and Molly soon woke up and sat up quickly and breathed heavily as she pulled her blanket closer for comfort.

* * *

Molly had called John and Sherlock who came as soon as they could and Molly rested her head on John's shoulder,

"I don't know what's happening to me" she said worriedly and stood before pacing quickly,

"Sherlock... I'm scared" she said before looking down defeatedly and John looked worried as a stern faced Sherlock approached her but Molly was stunned when the detective hugged her close,

"You have nothing to fear, Molly" he assured,

"Myself and John are by your side. You have are friendship and our belief" he said with a smile and Molly looked at them both gently,

"You... You both believe me?" she asked and Sherlock nodded before looking towards John who sighed before smiling and standing,

"I might be a loon for doing so but hell ye, I believe ye" John said and Molly smiled brightly before hugging them both tightly.

* * *

 **Why do you think Molly is the only one whom can see the ghosts? Post your theories in the reviews in order to unlock chapter 5!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Seeking Answers**

* * *

Whilst John and Sherlock explored the palace some more, Molly decided to explore Saint Petersburg in order to clear her head of everything that had been happening lately,

"Are you ok, Child?" an ageing lady asked her and Molly seemed hesitant to answer,

"Yes... I'm fine, thank you" she replied after a moment before going to continue on her walk,

"Don't worry, I'm not one of the entities you've been seeing lately" the lady said from within the shades of her tent and her words made Molly come to a halt and she turned slowly and watched the lady gave her a warm smile,

"Step inside, child. I can give you the answers you crave" she assured and Molly thought for a moment before entering the tent and took a seat.

* * *

The old lady examined, Molly's palm and gave a hum of intrigue,

"Interesting very interesting" she murmured and Molly looked at her curiously,

"What?... What is it?" she asked and heard the lady give another hum before standing, releasing Molly's hand and retrieved a pin with a small emerald on the top and returned to the table and sat down,

"Please, prick your finger and allow a drop of blood to fall upon my crystal ball" she said gently and Molly seemed very unsure and held her hand close to her chest in a protective manner,

"It's the only way to obtain the answers you seek" she assured gently and offered the pin to Molly whom hesitantly accepted it after a few moments and took a deep breath before pricking her finger with a small wince and allowed a drop of blood to fall onto the crystal ball.

* * *

Molly watched curiously as the old lady used her thumb to smear the small speck of blood over the glass surface,

"Well well well. It seems you have a great destiny upon your shoulders" the lady said with a smile,

"What... Destiny?" Molly asked curiously,

"The spirits you have been seeing are lost and incapable of moving on from this world without your help" The lady explained gently,

"But why me? What makes me the only one that can help?" she asked earnestly,

"Fear not, child. Although this destiny is confusing and gives you fear. I can assure you that there is nothing to fear" the lady told her gently,

"You're heart is pure and for this very reason is why this destiny has chosen you" she explained and Molly frowned,

"Surely there are others with pure hearts?" she asked and the lady nodded,

"Indeed, you are correct" she confirmed,

"But they were not chosen" she finished after a moment causing Molly to look confused,

"Chosen?" She asked carefully and watched as the lady nodded,

"When I look into the crystal, I see the moments that lead to your first viewing of the spirits. There was a shadow observing you. However, this spirit is different. It means no harm yet... It has no form of its own" she told her gently and Molly frowned,

"Ghosts have... Forms?" she asked unsure making the lady giggle,

"But of course, they do my dear girl" she answered,

"I'm afraid that is all the information, I can give you. However, this may come in handy" she said before presenting Molly with a clear crystal and Molly accepted it curiously,

"What is it?" she asked and the lady gave a warm smile,

"This crystal will allow you to contact the shadow that has chosen you" she assured,

"They may even give you more answers" she said gently and Molly nodded gently,

"Thank you" she said softly before giving the lady some money for her time and with that, Molly headed back to the Catherine Palace to find John and Sherlock.

* * *

 **So, Molly has been chosen by a mysterious shadow. Who do you think the shadow could be? Post your theories in order to unlock chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Contact**

* * *

Sherlock had lit some candles to provide one of the palace's parlours with some light as John wrapped a blanket around Molly's shoulders in a comforting manner,

"You sure you want to do this?" John asked and Sherlock watched as Molly took a deep breath before nodding,

"Yes... I need answers" she said gently and the detective nodded in understanding before sitting in on of the chairs opposite the couch on which Molly sat on,

"We'll be right here" he assured her and Molly nodded with a soft, thankfully before picking up the crystal the lady had given her off the table in front of her,

"Ok... I... I'm actually not sure how it works" she said awkwardly,

"Just relax. If it's meant to happen then it will" John assured her and Molly just relaxed and kept her eyes on the crystal.

* * *

It was 5 hours later that found John snoring in his chair as Sherlock lit new candles,

"You should try and get some sleep" Sherlock told Molly gently,

"I'm ok" she assured,

"Why did you come here?" she asked the detective and heard him chuckle,

"You know I can't resist a Mystery" he responded and Molly frowned,

"You're lying" she said,

"You came here to make her happy" she said simply causing Sherlock to turn towards her curiously,

"Molly?" he asked carefully at the sight of her clouded eyes,

" _My apologies, I should have made my presence known to you but I'm afraid I have no voice of my own"_ A voice that was not Molly's said using Molly's form as a projector and Sherlock looked at her firmly,

"Who are you?" he demanded,

" _Please. Have no fear, sir. I mean you or your friends no harm"_ the entity assured with a warm smile,

" _I must thank you for bringing this lady here for she is the only one that can help my family"_ She explained but Sherlock remained firm,

"Who are you?" he asked again,

" _My apologies. Where are my manners? I am Marie. Dowager Empress Marie"_ she greeted with a soft smile,

" _And you are?"_ she asked,

"Sherlock Holmes" he answered after a moment and watched as Molly's form gave a bright smile,

" _The lady's heart grows brighter at the sound of your name. It seems I have chosen the right person"_ She said causing Sherlock to look confused but he brushed the Empress' first statement off,

"What exactly have you chosen Molly for?" he asked and watched the entity sigh sadly,

" _My family... My dear family are cursed to walk these hallways for eternity. Never to be reunited. Doomed only to wander due to the cursed actions of that vial man, Rasputin"_ she explained with a glare and stood,

" _Because of him... Anastasia. My beloved Grand child was separated not only from her family but from myself in the days of the horrific Russian Revolution"_ she said sadly and Sherlock looked at her curiously,

"Molly said she saw a vision of an aged lady and a young Anastasia escaping through one of the servants passageways" he provided and watched the entity nod,

" _Indeed, this is true. I planned to take my grand daughter to Paris with me but our escape was cut short"_ she murmured and held out her hand to empty air,

" _I had hold of her hand... She was right there beside me but... The crowds separated her hand from mine as we were climbing aboard the tram"_ she said closing her eyes allowing a tear to fall,

" _That was the last time I ever saw her and since my death. Rasputin's curse keeps me as no more than a shadow with no voice and no form of my own as my spirit alone holds the secret to breaking this curse that plagues my family"_ she explained and Sherlock nodded,

"Which is?" he pressed gently,

" _There was a music box that I gifted to my dear Anastasia that contained something so precious to the both of us. My now still hearts tells me this is true but the curse blurs the memories of what this treasure was."_ she told him regrettably,

" _But... You're friend. She can help. She alone can find my grand daughter's music box, open it and allow my family to finally be reunited so that we all may move on from this place"_ she assured confidently and Sherlock nodded in understanding,

"Where is this music box?" he asked and watched the entity sigh once more,

" _I'm afraid that is another thing I do not know but I believe your friend saw a vision of my dear Anastasia dropping it as we escaped. Perhaps it is still here"_ she said hopefully and the clock chimed midnight,

" _My shadow cannot linger much longer for your friend shall be exhausted if I do. I bid you good night. Mr Holmes"_ she said before Molly's clouded eyes became normal once again and she fell back onto the couch and Sherlock was quick to steady her tired form,

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned and watched her nod after a moment before laying her head on his shoulder as he held her in a comforting manner.

* * *

 **Will Molly, John and Sherlock find the music box and free the Romanov family from the curse? Review and let me know what you think in order to unlock chapter 7!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Needle In A Haystack**

* * *

Molly was still exhausted from her spiritual takeover the night before so John and Sherlock went out and got their hands on every single antique music box they could find from the time of the Russian Revolution,

"This one?" John asked and Molly shook her head,

"No" she answered sadly as she moved to check the next one,

"This one?" Sherlock asked to which she shook her head again,

"No, sorry" she answered before sighing exhaustedly,

"it was a very specific Music box that I saw. It was a stunning emerald green with a golden pattern." she explained,

"Something fit for royalty I bet" John said but Molly shook her head,

"Actually it was simply quaint... Elegant but... It was... Special" she said with a soft smile,

"At least that's the feeling I got from the projection I saw" she explained and Sherlock looked up quickly, having an idea,

"A projection!" he yelled triumphantly,

"Molly, the Dowager Empress was able to project herself through you because of something inside of you" he said,

"What if... What if you had the power to create a projection of the music box you saw?" he asked and Molly looked very unsure,

"I... I don't know Sherlock... Surely you can't believe that... that I have... Magic inside of me" she said before looking down sadly but Sherlock smiled at her warmly,

"Molly... I've always believed exactly that" he told her gently and she looked at him stunned and she blushed softly,

"You... You really think I can do this?" she asked and watched him smile brightly,

"I know you can do this" he assured and watched as Molly smiled at him softly and took a deep breath and closed her eyes, remembering the vision of Anastasia's escape she had seen and slowed it down so she could remember every detail of the music box she had seen,

 _'My Music Box!'_ Anastasia's childhood voice echoed throughout Molly's mind as Molly allowed her closed eyes to tighten and the detective and doctor's eyes widened in shock as Molly's hand glowed and sparkled as a stunning elegant emerald green music box with a golden pattern appeared in her hand as Molly finally opened her eyes and she too looked upon it stunned,

"you did it." Sherlock murmured,

"I did it" Molly whispered with a bright smile growing on her face and with that John fainted.

* * *

 **So they have the music box! Review to unlock the final chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lifted**

* * *

John lit some candles per Molly's request, she felt that when the curse was finally lifter; The Romanov family would appreciate some light,

"Molly... Are you ok?" the doctor asked his friend and watched her nod gently as she looked at the music box in her hands,

"Yes... I'm just nervous" she admitted and John gave her a gentle, encouraging smile,

"Remind me why we have to wait until midnight again" Sherlock mumbled from his chair,

"It's just a feeling I had" Molly replied causing the detective to scoff,

"A feeling... We're basing this on a feeling. That really reassures me" he grumbled,

"Give it a rest, Sherlock" John warned watching as his friend rolled his eyes.

* * *

John's digital watch beeped signalling Midnight and gave Molly an encouraging nod,

"That's your cue, Molls" he said and Molly took a deep breath as she looked towards the portrait of The Romanov Family and turned her gaze back to the music box and slowly opened it...

* * *

Nothing but silence filled the ballroom and Molly turned back to her two friends,

"It's... It's empty" she said quietly and Sherlock sighed,

"Why am I not surprised?" he grumbled to which John responded by smacking his arm before taking a step towards Molly,

"I'm really sorry, Molls" he said as Molly turned away allowing a silent tear to fall down her cheek,

"I failed" she whispered and slowly sat down on the staircase placing the empty music box at her side and put her head in her arms.

* * *

John looked at Sherlock hopelessly and after a moment, Sherlock went and sat beside Molly with a sigh,

"I'm sorry... That i've been so negative" he admitted,

"I can't help the way I am sometimes but... I shouldn't take it out on you" he said but Molly didn't respond and he sighed once more,

"It's just... Since you found out about this care it seemed that you cared more of the Romanov's lives than your own... Someone wise once told me that the past stays behind us so that we may live in the present that is why life is a gift, especially when we share it with others" he said with a thoughtful smile and looked down at her,

"Do you remember?" he asked and watched her lift her head slowly,

"Remember" she murmured,

"Molly?... You ok?" John asked, seeing her thoughtful frown.

* * *

The ballroom fell silent once more until Molly's soft humming filled the air,

" _... Hear this song... And... Remember"_ she sang,

" _Soon you'll be. Home with me... Once... Upon... A December"_ she sang softly and both John And Sherlock jumped as the candles the doctor had lit, extinguished.

* * *

The trio turned as the music box soon began to play the tune that Molly had been humming,

" _Thank you"_ a voice said making them look up to see Tsar Nicholas descending the staircase and Molly was stunned as his transparent form became whole and he hugged her gently,

"My mother chose well" he praised and stepped away before bowing to her and Molly smiled brightly,

"Thank you, Sir" she replied gently before curtsying back to him and John smacked Sherlock's shoulder before they both bowed to the tsar, following Molly's example,

"Nicolas" a voice called, causing the tsar to turn and he smiled brightly at the sight of his wife and she rushed to him before hugging him tightly and he hugged her back.

* * *

The couple were soon joined by Three young girls and a young boy whom hugged their parents tightly as a proud Dowager Empress watched with a smile but then looked around confused,

"Where is Anastasia?" she asked causing the family to look around confused and Empress Alexandra looked at her husband with a sad expression,

"Surely she is not still lost to us" she murmured and watched as her husband lowered his head sadly with a sigh and the empress felt a empty tear fall.

* * *

Molly felt something pull her and she slowly moved past the family and up the stairs and they couldn't help but watch her just as confused as Sherlock and John did.

Molly stood before the portrait of the Russian family and she slowly placed her hand against the painted image of a young Anastasia and felt her eyes fall shut,

"Are you alright, Miss?" Nicholas asked kindly and watched as she turned back to them slowly and her face held a confused expression as she looked down at her hands as if she were seeing them for the first time; She slowly looked up at the family that stood before her,

"... Papa?... Mama?" she murmured and the empress gasped,

"Anastasia!" Alexandra yelled and ran up the steps before hugging her tightly and Nicholas followed his wife's example,

"How is this possible?" Nicholas murmured,

"The... The kind woman... Her heart... It was so empty" Anastasia murmured using Molly's voice,

"She allowed me to take over" she explained and one of the Romanov sisters gave a bright smile,

"Now we can begin life anew. Right papa?" she asked to which the former tsar nodded,

"If this is what fate has granted us then I see no reason to deny it" he said but Sherlock's expression became firm,

"Hang on a minute. Your daughter can't just take Molly's form and expect that she'd just give up her own life" the detective said firmly,

"But it is not like that sir." Anastasia assured gently, taking a step towards him,

"The moment you're friend touched the portrait. Time slowed down, I explained to her that Rasputin's curse for myself could not be broken. He had stolen my soul so I could not be reunited with my family" she explained and gave a soft smile,

"She told me that she couldn't imagine not being able to be with the one's you loved even after death so she told me that her mother and father were waiting in heaven for her so that it made sense that I should take her place and that the present is a gift as is the same of life and that is why it should be shared with those we love" she recited and John frowned,

"But... What about the people who care for Molly?" the doctor asked and Anastasia gave him a sympathetic smile,

"She said that she did have friends who would remember her fondly but... She had not found someone who held love for her like her parents did" she explained and John looked down sadly,

"You're wrong" Sherlock murmured after a moment causing Anastasia to look back at him confused and he took a step towards her and cupped her cheek hesitantly,

"Molly?... If you are still in there. I'm speaking to you" Sherlock murmured looking into Anastasia's eyes that had turned green after the transfer between herself and Molly,

"You are wrong" he said firmly,

"You're parents loved you dearly. There is no doubt of that but... To say there is no one on this earth presently who holds no love for you... That is were you are wrong" he told her and slowly rested his forehead against her own,

"If you are still in there... Come back" he murmured,

"Come back to me" he whispered before pulling away and watched as the lady before him winced, closing her eyes tightly and when she opened them, the green eyes were once again blue,

"Sh... Sherlock?" She whispered and a ghostly mist emerged from Molly's back, taking form of the real Anastasia.

* * *

The transparent Duchess smiled at her family that had once again became transparent,

" _My family... Our time together shall begin anew... But our time on this earth is at an end"_ she told them gently before turning back towards The Baker Street Trio and smiled gently at Molly,

" _Thank you for saving my family... And thank you for giving me a chance for me to live a new life... But as one whom has been ripped away from their loved ones... I cannot do the same to you"_ she told her and Molly nodded gently in understanding and Anastasia turned her gaze to Sherlock,

" _And as someone who didn't have as many chances to tell those I loved how I cared for them... I humbly advise you Mr Holmes to share these feeling at least once a day"_ she told him gently and he nodded before the Russian family vanished before their eyes with eight individual, echoing thank you's floating in the air.

* * *

Many people expected a large blog post off John when the three returned from Russia but they were surprised at only a short post, reading:

 _'Always remember to tell those who you love how you feel. Tell them like its your very last chance because one day you may wake up and discover that all your chances have passed you by'_

* * *

As for Sherlock, Molly knew he was not comfortable with expressing his feelings so she assured him that she would settle for one simple handshake a day but Sherlock wouldn't settle for any less than a kiss.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed 'Once Upon A Mystery' Please let me know what you think.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
